ANOTHER CHANCE AT FATE?
by Storygirl21
Summary: While Rory is on the campaign trail with Barack Obama, she runs into a certain boy she dated in high school. Will she reconnect with him or re-think declining Logan's marriage proposal. Who will she choose, Logan or that someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Ok well this is a story that popped into my mind at, ohhh I think it was close to about 1 in the morning! But I just couldn't go to sleep until I wrote at least the first chapter. So tell me what you think, good, bad, pointless etc etc. 

This is my second story. My other one I haven't continued…but I might. I'm not sure right now. 

Ummm…I think that's all I have to say right now! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review to tell me how you liked the story!

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did I would be the happiest person alive! IT IS MUCH BETTER THAN BEING RICH! Plus if I did own Gilmore Girls….i probably would be rich! It's the best of both worlds! But anyways…I don't own Gilmore Girls. Now continue reading…..

* * *

Chapter One: Running Into Him, Again

**RORY'S POV**

Come on Rory, at least try and listen to the speeches. God, get a grip! You're on the campaign trail…with Barack Obama for god sake! This is what you have always wanted to do…write, follow big events, have a life and write for a big newspaper! I thought in my head trying to focus on the speeches being given in front of me.

Rory's now 23 and had been on the campaign trail following Obama since a few days after she had graduated from Yale. Yes, indeed it was quick. Very very quick, but it was a job…an amazing job so of course she took it. Plus the trail had been a good way to keep her mind busy so she didn't think too much about declining Logan's marriage proposal.

"Psst, Rory. Rory!" whispered an annoyed voice; but it got me to focus again.

"Huh, yeah what?" I asked startled.

"It's time to go. Obama is almost done talking and our bus is getting ready to leave. Isaac said he would take good notes and quote everything Obama says after we leave, just in case we miss something important," Paris said, while she started to gather her belongings so she could head to our travel bus.

Yeah that's right! Rory was STILL stuck with Paris.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Alright Miss. Gilmore, I'm Laurie, one of the paper's assistants. You will be "partners" with….Miss. Paris Geller. So that means she will be your roommate in the hotels and you will be responsible for each other when we are at the speeches; you know, just keep an eye out for each other and things like that. She isn't here yet, but I will point her your way when she does arrive. Ok?" Laurie had said to me.

"Ok that sounds good. And my partner is Paris? As in Paris Geller? Um, I think there is a mistake. Paris Geller studied pre-med when I knew her. And at graduation she was going to go to a med school," I said, a little confused.

"Hmm…well she is on my list, so I don't know, sorry," Laurie said, but not really apologetically.

"Ok. Well…thank you very much," I said politely and turned to walk away, when I saw Paris. "Paris! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be a doctor!"

"Yeah well I changed my mind. I finally thought 'Hey, if sick people freak me out, then why the hell am I going to be a doctor in the first place!' so I decided I would take up journaling again until I decided officially what I want to be!"

"Oh well that makes since I guess," I said, still shocked.

The fact was: at first Rory couldn't believe that she was stuck with Paris, again! But after she thought about it, she as glad she would have a familiar face by her side.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Rorryyyy?" Paris said, looking at me and trying to get my attention.

"Huh yeah, oh right heading towards the travel bus. Got it. Let me use the restroom and I'll meet you by the bus," I said a little grateful I could move around a bit. I loved traveling and the experience but, it was hot and stuffy. Plus, it was our last stop before we had a week of vacation time, so I was a bit anxious to get back to the good ol' Stars Hallow!

**JESS' POV**

"Chris, what the hell are we doing here? And how did we even get tickets to this! I mean don't get me wrong I love being able to be at Barack Obama's speech but its hot and I'm hungry6 and I'm tired and I need to go pick up Sofie," I said to Chris matter-of-factly.

"Jess stop complaining dude! This is a once in a lifetime experience. It doesn't matter where I got the tickets either. Forget about Sofie for right now. Forget about the heat. Forget about your hunger pains and tiredness. Just relax! We will go when its over, but until then chill out! Plus I wanna write some type of story about the speech or something about this experience at least," Chris said to me, obviously annoyed by me.

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go….to the bathroom," I said, trying to think of a place to go.

"Uh huh. Whatever. Hey, have your cell just in case a maniac comes in with a gun or something and holds you hostage!" Chris jokingly said.

"Ok, great! Now I have to worry about that happening while I'm pissing! Gee, thanks buddy!" I said sarcastically while walking away from him, shaking my head.

**RORY'S POV:**

As Rory's was coming out of the bathroom, her phone began to ring. She answered it and was trying to calm Paris down, telling her that she was on her way when

**SMACK!**

"OW! Shit, my coffee spilt. Paris I gotta go. I'm almost to the bus. Be there in about 5 minutes. Bye," I said quickly while closing the phone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. It was my fault, I didn't see you. Sor…Jess? Jess! Oh my god it's Jess!" I practically yelled, "Oh my god! How are you? What are you doing here? What, did you all of a sudden get an urge for political speeches?"

"Whoa, Whoa! Slow down, Ror. Take a breath!" Jess laughed, a little awkwardly, "But you're right. It's not my thing. Chris dragged me here."

"Ahhh, the buddy system," I said, while smiling.

"You got it," He said, smiling his cutest smile ever.

Then there was silence, but not an awkward silence. Just the "taking in the site of each other" silence. A peaceful silence.

"So! Umm how long are you in town? We should, um, hook-up and hang out or something before you leave," Jess said, a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah! We definitely should. I'd like that. But I'm only in town until around noon tomorrow," I said, happy he brought the subject up.

"Ok, well it's…about 6 P.M. now so you have less than 24 hours. Well, we still have time right? How about we exchange numbers and I'll text or call you," he said.

"Yeah! That'd be great. Here, I'll type my number in your phone. And here's min-"I was just about to give him my phone when it rang.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

"Hold on, sorry. I have to answer this," I said apologetically.

"What Paris? …. Yes I know it's has over 5 minutes. …. Yes, I'm fine, I just ran into an old friend and we are exchanging numbers. Then I will head out to the bus. … Yes, I know we are leaving soon. …. Yes I know! … K, bye!" I said in a very annoyed voice.

After typing their numbers in, they quickly said good-bye and left, going two different ways.

When Rory entered the bus, she was greeted with:

"Where the hell have you been!" Paris yelled frantically at me.

But Rory didn't care. She had just seen Jess. And she was happy.

_

* * *

_

Back at the hotel, around 9 at night, both girls had decided to go to bed early since they were going back to the newspaper's office in Illinois very, very early in the morning the next day.

(A/N: This last part, I am mostly just writing in "text message" form except for a few lines. But I did label each text, so it should be easy to understand for those non-texters. Happy Reading!)

As Rory laid in the hotel bed, trying to go to sleep, her phone vibrated. She looked for her phone for a few minutes. She found her phone, and saw she had a new text message.

It read:

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: HEY RORY. GLAD I RAN INTO YOU TODAY. IF YOU STILL WANT TO HANG OUT TOMORROW I KNOW THE PERFECT LOCATION. –DOGER ;)

Rory just smiled at the last part. The "dodger" part. She pushed the reply button without really thinking about what she was going to put, and typed in:

FROM: Rory

MSG: HEY IM GLAD I RAN INTO YOU TOO. I WOULD DEFINITLY LIKE TO HANG OUT TOMORROW. NAME TIME AND PLACE AND ILL BE THERE! –RORY

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: GREAT! ITS TRUNCHEON BOOKS. I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN THERE BEFORE BUT ID LIKE TO GIVE YOU A TOUR AND MY UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. PLUS I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU.

FROM: Rory

MSG: CANT WAIT! I NEED DIRECTIONS TO GET THERE THOUGH.

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: OK GREAT. HOLD ON LET ME CALL YOU. IS NOW A GOOD TIME FOR ME TO CALL AND GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS?

FROM: Rory

MSG: YEAH NOWS FINE. I WILL BE WAITING

Rory replied quickly, then waited very impatiently with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't exactly know why she had the butterflies; well she kind of had a clue but just ignored them.

Her phone rang and she answered it quickly without looking at who was calling.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

"Hey!" I said, a little too excited.

"Hey….Ace.

A/N: And there is chapter one! I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too confusing to read! It was 5 pages on Microsoft word. Please review now so I get your feedback! I don't exactly know where I'm, going with it, but I do have the next chapter written! So the more reviews, the quicker I will add! So go ahead, push the "REVIEW" button! I will take any criticism, advice, like or dislike. Doesn't matter! JUST REVIEW! I wouldn't actually mind advice on how to make it better! SO GO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so it took me a loooonnnnggg time to come up with another chapter. I had one written but I didn't like it. So I just restarted chapter 2. So I don't know if this will be a good chapter or not. I really don't know where I am going to take it. So if you have any ideas, just tell me in a message/review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. ****It's so sad. **

* * *

Previously In _**Another Chance At Fate**_

Sor…Jess? Jess! Oh my god it's Jess!" I practically yelled.

…

"So! Umm how long are you in town? We should, um, hook-up and hang out or something before you leave," Jess said, a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah! We definitely should. I'd like that. But I'm only in town until around noon tomorrow," I said, happy he brought the subject up.

….

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: HEY RORY. GLAD I RAN INTO YOU TODAY. IF YOU STILL WANT TO HANG OUT TOMORROW I KNOW THE PERFECT LOCATION. –DOGER ;)

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: GREAT! ITS TRUNCHEON BOOKS. I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN THERE BEFORE BUT ID LIKE TO GIVE YOU A TOUR AND MY UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. PLUS I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU.

MSG FROM: Jess

MSG: OK GREAT. HOLD ON LET ME CALL YOU. IS NOW A GOOD TIME FOR ME TO CALL AND GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS?

"Hey….Ace.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"L-L-L-Logan?" Rory asked…very confused.

"Hey Ace. How are you? Um…I need to talk to you." Logan said a little out of breath.

"Um well I am kind of waiting for someone to call me…like any second now. Can I call you back?"

"Uh I just called to talk to you for the first time since we broke up. Can't the stupid call wait?" He asked frustrated.

"Fine. What do you have to say to me? How it's all my fault we broke up and we haven't seen each other in a long time? Did you just call to complain to me! 'Cuz if it is. I don't want to hear it! I explained to you how I felt and you chose to break it off completely. And truthfully Logan, I don't really feel like talking! So talk quick so I don't miss my call." Rory said, not holding any of her emotions back.

"NO. Ace I know it's not your fault. I just brought everything on so quickly, and we hadn't even talked about moving on. I know it's not your fault. I just wanted to talk and see if I could see you again. Catch up with each other again…try and at least be friends?

"Right now, I don't want to see you. At all. I have to go. When and if I do feel like talking to you, I will let you know. But for now, I just have to say good-bye to you. So good-bye Logan." Rory said, almost in tears.

"Ok. Bye Ace. You have my number, our next step is in your hands now." Logan said, very surprised Rory didn't want to talk to him. But yet, he kind of understood. He just hoped that she realized that they were friends once before, and they could be friends again.

"I understand that completely Logan. And that is what I want. Good-Bye." Rory said a little more forcefully before hanging up.

The moment Rory hung up with Logan, she broke down crying. Luckily Paris had decided to take a quick shower right before he called, so she was still showering; saving Rory from having to explain what had just happened.

A few minutes after hanging up, Jess called. Collecting herself, she answered the phone.

"Hey Jess," Rory said, as calmly as she could.

"Hey sorry it took a while for me to call," he said.

"It's ok. It gave me time to find some paper," she said, trying to hide what had just happened.

"I'm sure you didn't need that much time, considering you're a reporter and should have paper next to you at all times! But never mind that, are you ok? You sound different,"

_Crap, he knows me too well, _Rory thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just uh...er…never mind, I'm fine. So the directions, are they close by?" She asked, trying to change the subject and get the spotlight off of her.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is. What hotel are you staying at with your reporting group?"

"The Classy Château, and don't ask what's with the name, which I know you would do," Rory said, laughing a little thinking about the argument they could get into with the name.

"Hey! I would never!" Jess laughed, "but yeah, its like right around the block from that. We have a lot of tourists that come into the store and look that stay there. So if you just walk around the blo-never mind, I don't want you to walk in the New York streets alone. (A/N: I'm aware the first Truncheon Book Store is in Philly, but since then, there company/store expanded, so there are a few scattered all throughout the United States. It will be explained more in further conversation.) I will come and pick you up say around 9 tomorrow morning, sound good?"

"Ok sounds good. My room number is 328 if you want to come up, or I can meet you down in the lobby, which will be easier?" Rory asked, getting more excited about tomorrow and forgetting the conversation with Logan, not just 10 minutes before.

"It doesn't matter. I will decide depending on the time tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow k?" Jess asked, getting excited as well.

"Sounds good Jess. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night." Rory said, knowing that her heart was aching to be with Jess' again.

"Night Ror."

* * *

"Rory….Rory! Wake-up! There's someone here to see you. At 9 in the morning!" Paris said, waking Rory from a deep sleep.

"Huh, what! Paris what time is it!" Rory asked frantically.

"I just told you, its 9! God, you're not too bright in the morning are you sunshine?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"Paris! I set my alarm for 7:30! Did you turn it off!" Rory asked, getting more mad.

"Uh yeah! What do you think! It just started going off, I was tired, you weren't getting up. So I thought it was a mistake. God, don't get mad at me. You could have told me you were getting up at a specific time!" Paris yelled, then stormed out of their room, probably heading to Justin's room.

"Uh hellooo?" Jess called into the room, not wanting to step in if Rory didn't want him to.

"Oh hey Jess," Rory said getting out of bed in her pajamas. "You see, Paris turned my alarm off so I didn't wake up…I swear, I should have been ready for you right now. Um will you give me like 30 minutes? You could stay here…um…here! Read some of my pieces about Obama, that should entertain you for a while. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be long!" Rory said, scurrying around the little hotel room gathering her things to take into the bathroom.

"It's no problem. I'll be waiting…um where are your pieces?" He asked, amused by how embarrassed and rushed Rory looked.

"On the table, I swear 30 minutes!" She said while closing the bathroom door.

* * *

"See, only 25 minutes late!" Rory said, trying to hide how embarrassed she felt.

"Rory, I already told you it was ok." Jess said, trying to make her feel better.

"Ok, anyways…shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets go."

While walking the New York block, they talked about well, pretty much what Rory had been experiencing while on the campaign. When they got to Truncheon Books, Rory looked at the building, back at Jess, back at the building, and back at Jess before saying anything.

"OH MY GOD! Jess, it's so big! This is your company! You have come so far!" she said, while hugging Jess.

"Thanks, it's not just MY company though. I share it don't forget."

"Right, but still, it's a big deal either way. Let's go in!" Rory said, excited.

"Alright, let's go." Jess laughed.

Once inside, Rory just stood in the middle of the doorway amazed. It was the biggest book store she ever saw! She already knew this was her favorite place in the whole wide world, not even counting Jess owned the place.

"I love it Jess! I want to stay here the rest of my life!" Rory said, teasingly but also kind of serious. She just felt safe, and at home in this place.

Laughing, Jess teased with Rory and said, "Well there are rooms upstairs, kind of like lofts. Actually that's where we live when we travel to our different stores."

"Different stores! How many do you have! Are they all the same? I want to go and visit each and every one and buy at least one book from each!" Rory said, talking excessively because of how excited she was.

"Well we are still selling and trying to put more out there, but for right now we have one in about 25 cities across the States."

"25! Oh my gosh! Where?"

"Well the main ones are in San Fran, Chicago, New York, Orlando, St. Louis, and a few other main cities. But we have them scattered in other cities, like Kansas City, Tallahassee, Seattle, places like that and then smaller cities too, like Hartford, places like that."

"Wow! You have come a long ways Jess Mariano." Rory said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks, you have too though. We both have made it far." Jess said, smiling and looking at Rory, like the old times.

* * *

They, well Rory spent about 3 hours looking at all the books there were, while also talking and catching up with Jess. Rory was starting to fall for Jess again, even though she tried her hardest to tell herself that he would be a friend, but he wasn't capable of having a real girlfriend and settle down.

While walking to a hot dog stand, just like back then, Jess' phone started ringing.

"Hello, Jess Mariano here," Jess said, while Rory tried to hold back a snicker because of how formal Jess just sounded there.

"Oh hey Becky, is everything ok?" Jess asked, with a concerned face.

"Is Sofie ok?" Jess asked, bringing fear upon Rory. She hadn't thought about Jess having a girlfriend. But since he was speaking to Becky about Sofie, she didn't know who was who anymore.

_God Rory, you can't just show up in Jess' life and expect him to be waiting around for you after all these years! _Rory thought to herself, feeling very disappointed.

"Oh well where is Shane? Can she help Sofie until I can get there to pick her up?" Jess asked, now very worried.

_Shane! OH MY GOD Jess got back together with Shane! Great now I just spent this great day with someone else's man…again. _Rory thought, now upset with her and Jess.

_Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend! He just led me on thinking he was free, but no. He has a girlfriend. But who? Shane, Sofie, or Becky. God I really screwed things up this time. _She thought, getting more furious at Jess than herself.

"Ok well fine. I will finish what I'm doing then I will come and get her. Thanks for letting me know. Bye, Jess rushed out, while trying to hurry and pay for the hot dogs and put the condiments on his and Rory's hotdog, remembering what she liked.

"Hey sorry about that. Um it looks like we need to cut today short. I am so sorry. But uh…..I need to go get uh….I need to go help out with someone I know who is sick," Jess said, now very nervous and jittery.

"Oh yeah go, it's ok. I understand you need to go help out with your _girlfriend_. You know, it's only a block from my hotel, I can manage it from here. I'm not a little kid anyways," Rory said, upset, disappointed, and a little angry at Jess for not telling her anyting. "Oh and Jess, you could have at least told me you were seeing someone before showing me around, after all we were catching each other up on our lives! Bye Jess," Rory said, now trying not to cry.

"Rory, what are you talking about! None of them are my girlfriends. I swear. You have to believe me," Jess said, now standing not even a foot away from Rory.

"Oh really? Then it must be someone very important to you since you are blowing off hanging out with me to go sooth _Her._ But you know, it's fine. We both have moved on anyways. I HAVE to go and so do you. Bye Jess, it was fun while it lasted," Rory said, now walking briskly away from him before the tears poured out.

"RORY! It's not like that, I promise! You have to let me explain, please," Jess said, chasing after Rory.

"No. It's fine. I understand. You have to go now. Bye," Rory said, now tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rory, Shane and Becky are two friends. Good friends. In fact, they don't find me attractive at all. They actually are into each other. And Sofie….Sofie is…she's my daughter," Jess said, afraid of what would come next.

_Greatttt I just made a fool out of myself. I worried over two lesbians, and his DAUGHTER! What an idiot. _Rory thought to herself.

"Your _daughter_?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Yeah…now that you know, please give me a second chance? I have to go pick Sofie up, but can I stop by afterwards and explain everything? Please?" Jess begged.

"Yeah, I guess. But we have to check out of the hotel by 1. So if you later than that you can just call or text me and see where I am," Rory said, still in shock.

"Ok. Promise me you won't leave though. Please. Promise me,"

"I promise. Now go get your daughter," Rory said, amazed she even said that to Jess. Jess, the teenage hoodlum she knew that has a daughter.

And with a kiss on the cheek, Jess left running down the block.

A/N: And there is chapter 2! I hope you like it. I don't really like how I told it, but oh well. It would really make me happy if you reviewed! Good, bad? Any review will make my day, even if it's a bad review! I just want to know what ya think!


End file.
